Before, now and always
by StellarSanchez
Summary: After that night I realized how much I loved her/him but it was also the night our lives parted ways.
1. Three and a half years later

Chapter one "Three and a half years later"

Hong Kong airport, 8:30 am

My name it's Sakura Kinomoto and I'm in HK airport because my boyfriend asked me to spend Christmas with him and his family, I know what you're thinking, how on earth I made Touya to agree to this, well he wasn't home when I asked dad; lol I can imagine his face when dad tells him where I am.

Anyway, I'm waiting for my boyfriend to get here; while waiting for him I can't help but wonder if he still remember me (A.N: He as someone else, not her bf) it's been three and a half years since that night we said goodbye; I was his date for prom, I remember he asked me at the beginning of that school year, said something about some stupid girls harassing him over the phone, in his apartment and here at school, I just laugh and agree seeing his annoyed face.

I have a chance to see him now, that's why I'm so nervous, we haven't know of each other in these three years, and the thought that we ran in to each other gives me butterflies in my stomach, I know how this sounds, like I'm in love with him and not my two years boyfriend, well almost three years boyfriend, well I think I still have feelings for the one that was once my best friend.

I must say… oh there's my boyfriend, you're probably wondering how I met him, well it was in a ballet function I was dancing in, yeah I am a ballet dancer, and a part time model too, but I studied art in college, my teacher said that I had a natural talent for all those things, or anything that didn't involve math (A.N: I love math).

Sorry, back to what's really important, he was there that night and when I went back to change, after the function Tomoyo, my cousin, knocked on my door bringing me a flower and a note it said "You must be the missing angel in heaven" cheesy I know but charming at the same time.

The function went on for like three weeks, and every night after the performance I would get a note from him, the last night the note was an invitation, he was asking me to meet him I didn't want to at first but Tomoyo convince me, she told he was a gentleman since she met him all the times he brought the notes to my dressing room.

So I went, met him and got to know each other, and you know how it goes, after six months he asked me to be his girlfriend, and you know the rest. And there he is, I smiled to him, it's been a week since I last saw him.

I walked up to him and we kissed. God I love how he kisses me.

End of Sakura's point of view

"I missed you" he said before kissing her again

"I did too" she said and they kissed again

"Gee get a room" said a third voice breaking them

"Sakura, I want you to meet my older sister Fei" He said introducing them "Fei, this is Sakura, the love of my life"

They said their hellos and then they were on their way

"You must be tired and hungry" he said

"Very" she answered

"Well, Romeo here prepared a room and a banquet for you" Fei said "Well more like order, and he was very bossy, he wanted everything to be perfect for you"

"Really?" she asked looking at him while he looked away "aww, You're blushing" she said again smiling "That's very sweet, gonna have to think in some way to reward you" she whispered in his ear and kissing him on his cheek.

After a while they arrive to the mansion

"Welcome to my house" he said to Sakura

"WoW, your house it's really beautiful" Sakura said admiring the house

"Let's go inside mother is waiting" Fei said pulling Sakura with her

Inside the house she was greeted by everyone

"Sakura, baby this is my mom, mom this is Sakura" he said introducing them

"Hello Mrs. ……

Sakura couldn't finished 'cus another voice was heard interrupting, when she saw to where the voice came she was surprise to see him, she couldn't believe it, she never thought she'll see him again, they looked at each other, his eyes, still as intense as she remembers.

She smiled when she saw him, and he smiled seeing her, thinking the same thing she did

It wasn't a cruel coincidence after all, he thought

* * *

Hello hello

This is my new story "Before, now and always" hope you guys enjoy it, if you have any suggestions pls don't doubt be really glad to receive them, :)

P.S: Sorry if it was boring


	2. It is her, after all

**Chapter 2 "It is her, after all"**

It's 12:30, midnight, and I'm lying in my bed, destiny has played a cruel joke on me, my brother's girlfriend turn out to be her, the girl I realize I was in love with the very same night we graduate from school. And me, as coward as I am, well in heart's matter anyway, didn't tell her the truth when she asked.

I still remember that night as if it was yesterday; she was gorgeous, dress in that black strapless dress her cousin made for her, and how we were kissing in one of my apartment's balcony, while everyone, everyone as in our closest friends, were inside.

Flashblack

We ate dinner in my apartment, we didn't went to party like the rest of our classmates, they decided to have a private dinner, as a way to celebrate school was finally over and of course as a way to say goodbye to my friends, specially to her

After dinner we were telling stories in my apartment's studio, much warmer than my living room; we were talking and laughing, when I notice she wasn't there anymore, so I went to find her. After looking for a few minutes, I finally saw her in the lower floor's balcony.

"Hey" I said "What are you doing out here, it's really cold" I said again standing next to her closing up my coat

"hmmmm, nothing" Sakura answered

"Are you crying?" I asked her taking her face in my hand and making her look at me "Why are you crying?" I asked again "I've always hated when she cry"

"It just…. Hmmmm.. I can't believe I won't see you again after tonight" she said turning her face from him

"That's not true, I'll come back vacation" I answered, knowing deep down I was lying

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" she asked me looking at me with her teary eyes

I didn't answered, I knew she was right, from then on it was going to be very hard for us to see each again; we stared at each other, I was in trance by her deep, expressive, always so full of life eyes, those two emeralds I grew to love;

And then, it happened, we close the distance between us, as if we were pulled by magnets and kissed,. After a few seconds, a few long seconds, we pulled away and stare into each other's eyes, not knowing what to say, not that there was much to say anyway.

"S…" she began but my fingers on her lips stopped her, I pulled her to me again, but this time to hug her, and we stood like that for a minute or two not really caring the cold from outside, kissing from time to time, then, when it was time, I took her home.

The next day we were at the airport

"I have to ask" she said, we were standing close my gate entrance "What are you feelings for me?" she finally asked me

"…. I love you" I said and for a minute there I saw her smile "You know as the best friend you are, I really care for you Sakura" I said, really coward of me, when deep down I was dying for her, knowing that I felt in love that night we….

"As your best friend" she said biting her lips like trying not to cry "You're my best friend too"

End of flashback

And right there we parted ways and never saw each other again, we spoke a few times over the phone but then we stopped, I stopped calling and so did she; although her best friend and cousin and I stayed in contact during a year, she send me a HD video of Sakura's first performance on stage as lead dancer, she was beautiful; it was the show she and my brother met, when her cousin told me she met someone and that she looked happy, I asked her to stop talking to me about Sakura.

Never expected that guy to be my brother, sure he has pictures of her, of them together but never saw them, never really wanted, I guess that when my brother came back from Japan said he had fallen for a girl and said her name, deep down I knew it was her, the girl I love.

This is when I regret not telling her the truth back then, but now I have to deal with the reality in front of me.

And in another part of the house

I was combing my hair, but wasn't really paying attention, this is a cruel joke, it wasn't just a coincidence, they were family after all.

My boyfriend and the guy I had a crush on are bothers; I guess that's the reason I was so nervous and my heart was beating like crazy when I went out for the first time with him and told me his last name, and this morning when I saw Fei's eyes, amber, like his.

Still remember that night on his apartment, we were actually making out, we started in the balcony but then we went inside and continue in the living room, until we were interrupted by my stupid phone

After he left me at home I was thinking my feelings were return but after what happened at the airport I realize all those kisses we share were just the wine we drank during dinner, well on his behalf because I was crazy for him.

I guess it happened the night we…., never mind, it doesn't matter when I felt in love with him he didn't return my feelings back then and those feelings died inside of me too; Now I have Xing, with me and I love him as much as I love him, and he makes me very happy.

After combing my hair I went to bed, I was so tired that the minute my head hit the pillow I felt sleep

The house hold was at peace, but the thoughts and hearts of them two were racing at a high speed; it was an encounter neither of them expected, but also were highly and wishfully expecting, there were too many facts to be just a coincidence, but then as is well said, there are no coincidences, there is only the inevitable.

* * *

Hi, I'm back, after all this years I finally found some inspiration to write again, hoping to not to lose it this time. I want to thank **Chainedheart999**, for you were the one that read my first chapter, and to tell you that soon, if you don't already know, and I'm sure you know, who the person who said it is.

Bye-bye


End file.
